


Crash Override

by kalypsobean



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Crueltide, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is still just a robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Override

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



> Happy holidays to savageseraph! I hope you like your gift.

Is he really so unlikeable that they had to get a _robot_ to partner him? And not just a regular robot, but one off the scrapheap?

An ordinary man would think about that, maybe make some changes in his life. Get a girlfriend, even a paid one, and work on being sociable.

Kennex is not an ordinary man.

"So how does this work, anyway? I tell you to do something and you just do it, no questions asked?"

"I'm programmed to prioritise certain things over getting your coffee, John. Most things, actually. Preservation of life, prevention of crimes..."

"But you're still just a robot. A smart one, but a robot." Kennex likes to talk while he's driving. It distracts him from fidgeting, from yelling at people who can't drive but are, from thinking bad things. "So if I told you to do something, and it didn't put anyone in danger, would you have to do it?"

"It doesn't work like that, John, and you just passed our crime scene. Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

Kennex swears and pulls a left across traffic.

 

There's a remote in his pocket that weighs heavier on his thigh than the semi-auto he carries for luck. "Insurance," Maldonado had said, when she slipped it to him. "We don't know if, when, he'll malfunction." _We can't risk more bad publicity,_ she meant.

He pressed its solitary button once, as soon as they were alone, and the snappy remarks stopped. Dorian didn't stop him when he touched the cool synthetic skin, when he reached down just to see, kept going because he wanted to know; Dorian didn't stop him when he twisted and pinched, but Dorian didn't respond, didn't come. Kennex did him back up and waited. Dorian rebooted, an hour's memory gone.


End file.
